


Together we are Family

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: All the MARVEL movies, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: And everyon else, Big Spoilers, Coping, Cute Children, F/M, Gen, I can't spell everyone properly I just noticed this!, Multi, Not coping, Other, Women banding together to help each other, don't read if you haven't watched it, endgame spoilers, everyone being friends, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT BY NOW (WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!!), SCROLL PAST QUICK!!!After The Snap, Peter is devastated. So is Pepper. And so is every single Avenger. As they reconvene at the New York sanctum and Wong gathers the other key players, Pepper makes a plan, to help everyone move on and morn properly. A plan for them to become a family.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY GUYS.





	Together we are Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, I loved that scene in Endgame with all the ladies, and I felt inspired to write fics. So I wrote a little one shot called A Family In Battle, which Batman111893 really loved. Bless them for their support. So now, I'm writing a multi-chapter fic about the MARVEL ladies that survived Endgame, and the ones that were surely around but that we didn't see. Because I love all the MARVEL characters, but especially the MARVEL ladies!! I told Batman111893 I was writing this, and they've been so supportive. I will not regularly update because I'm finishing first year of college in the next two weeks and then I'm off on holiday, but I'm writing it, the old fashioned way, so I'm trying to get it done, but please be patient with me. If you have any questions, drop me a comment, or do it if you just like the fic, or if you have suggestions. I'll try and respond as quickly as I can. Anyway, enough of me waffling, enjoy the first chapter!! Hope it's okay.

It was horrible. The whole compound, well, the compound grounds, had gone quiet. The enemy had floated away, just dust and ash. And their leader was dead. Tony Stark's burnt corpse sat against some wreckage, eyes open, staring into - nothing. Not anymore. Pepper was knelt by him, sobbing into her suit, Tony's hand still in hers. Slowly, the others grouped around, silent tears from everyone. "Oh God Morgan!" Scott stated sadly, earning confused looks from the previously dusted and non-Avengers. "Tony's kid." He stated. Gasps and sighs went through the gathered superheroes, Nebula turned away and put a hand to her mouth. Gamora clutched her sisters' shoulder in comfort. Peter, who'd been sobbing into Rhodey's chest, broke at hearing that. "He has a kid?" He choked out. Pulling away from Rhodey's comforting arms, he stumbled towards Tony and Pepper. "He'd finally married Ms Potts, and they have a kid, and he's the one that's dead? Why? WHY?!" He screamed the last word, and fell to his knees in front of Tony's body, sobbing again.  
  
Arms circled him, stroking his hair and back. Blinking through his tears, Peter looked up and found Pepper at his side. He hadn't registered that she had moved, and looked up for Tony's - he didn't even want to think it - body. Peter found him in Steve's arms, hanging limply. The Captain himself was pale, clearly trying not to look at his friends' face, tears tracking down his cheeks. Peter turned his attention back to Pepper, who had retracted her suit into her version of the arc reactor. "Honey, I know." Pepper soothed Peter, bringing him closer to her chest. He grabbed onto her fine silk blouse, clutching it tightly while he hugged her. He could feel her tears soaking into his hair, and he buried his face in her neck further. "I know sweetie, shh, shh, it's okay, I know." Peter's sobs hitched, becoming shorter, his breath trembling. He was getting dizzy, not able to breath properly. "Peter. Peter." His name, someone was saying his name. "Peter!" Finally, he began to suck in air again.  
  
Pepper was still holding him, one arm around his back, the other in his hair, stroking it, and Wanda was in front of him. She must have been the one calling his name. "Better Peter." She commended him, her accent sounding somewhat soothing to him. "Steady." She met his eyes as he pulled his face away from Pepper's neck. "Let's get somewhere safe first, okay? Come on." She wrapped a slim hand around one of his arms, and with Pepper's help, they stood him up, one woman either side. They were all there, everyone. Steve was still cradling Tony in his arms, Sam and Bucky either side of him to offer their support. Thor stood near Bucky with Valkyrie and her Pegasus, Korg and Miek. Clint, Bruce, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri and Carol were stood to the left of Peter, Wanda and Pepper. Scott, Hope, Strange, Wong and the seven Guardians were stood on their right. Looking around at all these people, all in various states of disarray, Peter noticed that Natasha was missing. Thinking back, he hadn't seen her at all in the battle. He didn't want to ask. Luckily - or, he supposed, unluckily, - Carol asked for him. "Where's Nat?" The silence was deafening. The Avengers who'd taken part in the 'Time Heist' hung their heads, more tears coming. The others waited for an answer. "She's dead." Clint whispered. "We had to get the-" he stopped, sobs ripping out of him. Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and T'Challa patted his arm. Thor took up the story. "We had to go back in time, to retrieve the stones to make our own gauntlet. Natasha and Clint went to Vormir for the Soul Stone." Gamora inhaled at that. "You have to sacrifice something you love too prove yourself worthy of the stone." Thor finished.  
  
Everyone put the rest together. Wanda and Okoye shared a tearful glance, and Valkyrie's Pegasus came up too nuzzle Peter, as if it sensed his distress at the news. "I tried." Clint whispered. He was still crying. Bruce tightened his grip, trying to comfort the archer as much as he could. "It's not your fault. And Laura and the kids will be glad to have you back."  
"We should leave here." Steve spoke for the first time since the fight had ended. He looked terrible, but he was cradling Tony's body to him as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. Pepper nodded in agreement, and looked to Peter, who was gently petting the Pegasus. Everyone followed him as he started to walk away from the wreckage of the compound, and all Tony had built.  
  
  
  
They ended up in the New York sanctum. Strange had tried to persuade Steve to leave Tony's body in its' own room, but the Captain had refused. Strange knew better than to push the issue. Wong had been sent to gather anyone else deemed 'important' to the Avengers. Pepper was sat on some sort of sofa with Peter tucked into her chest. The boy was still sobbing, but Pepper herself was only crying silently, trying to keep her breath steady to reassure him. Wanda stood by Pepper's shoulder, keeping an eye on them both. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure how, so settled for resting a hand on one of Pepper's shoulders, massaging it slightly. For some reason, unknown to everyone including them, the other women seemed to have congregated there as well, all seeming to be as close as they were in battle. The Valkyrie was stood next to Wanda's right side (her Pegasus, Aragorn, was tied to the banister in the sanctums' foyer with some apples courtesy of Wong), with Okoye and Hope by her. Gamora and Nebula were slumped against the wall by the sofa, pressed together tightly, Carol standing next to them. Shuri and Mantis were having a quiet conversation by Wanda's other side , Shuri occasionally looking over at T'Challa to check he was still there. The Black Panther himself was stood opposite the women with Thor, Korg, Miek and the other Guardians. Scott, Clint, Sam, Bruce and Bucky were stood to the left of that group, silent and still. Scott had a hand on Clint's shoulder, as did Bruce, and Sam and Bucky were side by side, pressed together at the shoulders.  
  
Steve was separated from the smaller groups of Avengers, in the corner of the room on a sofa, Tony's body partially in his lap, arms delicately cradling the limp form of their leader. Rhodey was standing next to Steve, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, like a parody of a bodyguard. The silence was deafening, but Strange, who was stood in the centre of the room, felt like it was time to break it. He'd sent Wong off to gather some other essential people to help the remaining Avengers, but he needed to get the people here up and moving. If they stayed as they were, it wouldn't help anyone. Strange decided Pepper was the best place to start - from what he'd read about her, she was a very practical and determined - so he turned his attention to her. "Ms Potts?" He hastened, and the occupants of the room startled at the sudden sound in the quiet room.  
"Yes, Doctor Strange? And please, call me Pepper." Strange gave a quirk of his lips at her attitude, and continued.  
"Where is Morgan?"  
"At the Cabin with Happy." She replied easily. Peter lifted his head from her chest, perking up at the mention of Happy.  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah honey, he's okay. He survived." Peter gave a sort if smile-grimace thing, then put his head back down, sniffling slightly. A portal suddenly opened next to Strange, making everyone jump. Out of it came a frazzled Sharon Carter, Maria Hill and Nick Fury. Carol was a blur, in front of Fury in an instant. She gave him a hug, and they all watched on in awe as Fury let her, and even returned it. As he accepted Carol's affection, he glanced around at the assembled heroes, noting their expressions and the absences. "Where's Agent Romanoff? And Stark?" He asked, already dreading the answer.  
"Dead." Came Steve's broken voice. The three newcomers turned to face him, and took note of the body in the Captain's lap. Maria sank to her knees, and Sharon put a hand on her shoulder, a couple of tears escaping. Sam came to their sides, to try and give them some comfort. Fury let Carol go and looked down at his feet. "They died to save the world."  
"Yes." Pepper said, her voice strong. "And we will honour them for that."  
  
Two more portals suddenly opened, producing Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster out of one and the Barton family out of the other. "DAD!!" The Barton kids yelled, running for their father, who smiled for the first time since getting to Vormir, and met them in the middle of the room. Their young, unbridled happiness made the rest of the group give small smiles, and after she'd kissed Clint's cheek, Laura made her way over the other women, grasping Pepper's shoulder and ending next to Wanda, embracing her as the young girl crumbled into her hug. Jane and Erik moved to Thor, Jane embracing the broken Thunder God, Erik standing close, striking up conversation with Rocket. Darcy gave Thor a strained smile, and made her way to Shuri and Mantis, the two women welcoming her into their conversation. Fury moved with Carol, who went back to stand beside Gamora and Nebula again. Those portals closed and more opened, the first one spitting out Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Luis, Kurt, Dave and Cassie. Hank and Janet went to their daughter immediately, while Cassie and the boys crowded Scott, sharing in hugs and "Thank God you're all right"s. After them came Nakia, M'Baku and T'Challa and Shuri's mother Ramonda. Ramonda embraced her eldest, then made her way to her youngest, Nakia following suit. M'Baku stood by T'Challa's side, delighting in seeing his friend alive again. Nakia soon turned to Okoye, the warriors hugging quickly and starting a conversation in Xhosa. Ramonda conversed with Shuri in Xhosa as well, shooting concerned glances at Peter, her mothering instinct taking over.  
  
The last portal that opened produced Wong, along with Everett Ross, Christine Palmer, MJ, Ned and May Parker. "Stephen!" Christine threw herself at the Doctor, who awkwardly patted her back. She didn't let go - Wong smirked at his friend, who rolled his eyes. Peter let go of Pepper to leap on May, hugging her with ferocity, then Ned and MJ. Everett walked over to T'Challa, shaking his hand and conversing with him and M'Baku. "Everyone we should have, apart from young Morgan and Mr Hogan." Wong stated, still smirking at Stephen and Christine. Raising his middle finger at his friend, the Doctor moved Christine to his side so he could look like he had a bit more authority. She still clung to him, and the cloak seemed to decide that it liked her enough to wrap around her slightly. "Good. Can I have everyone's attention please?" Conversations ceased, and everyone looked at Strange expectantly. Christine finally let go of Stephen and her and Jane moved towards Darcy and Mantis. "I know that most of us have just come from an emotionally and physically exhausting battle, and those that haven't have just come back to life or spent five years in emotional hell, but we're all back now. And we need to decide what to do next." He looked to Pepper for support, knowing that she was good at organisation. She also looked like she could use a distraction from her grief.  
  
"So," she began, stepping into Stephen's space in the centre of the room. "you are all welcome to stay at the Cabin, of course. Morgan would love all of you." She looked directly to Peter, who was sandwiched between Ned and MJ. "Especially you. To-" she gulped, inhaling a shaky breath. To everyone's surprise, it was Nebula who came to stand by the CEO. Of course, the blue cyborg had struck up quite the friendship with Tony when they had been trapped on the spaceship, but she was still reserved and stern. But clearly, this final battle had drained her of her usual cold demeanour, and she placed a hand on Pepper's shoulder as a show of support for the other woman. Pepper continued. "Tony, he always told her stories about you Peter. About all of you." She gestured around the room to clarify that she was talking about most people there. "Some true, some made up. She loved the stories. She'd love all of you." Wanda came up to grab the other woman's hands in a show of support and comfort. Nebula remained strong and silent support at her side. "There's room for everyone, there's outbuildings that Tony converted and built, in case the Compound was destroyed, in case people needed a place to stay. In case the Avengers needed a place to stay." She stopped, pausing, taking in the faces of everyone, encouraging and somewhat hopeful expressions on most of them. "Then, we should, uh, probably, think about funerals for Vision and Natasha, and um..." She trailed off, tears beginning to drip down her damp cheeks. Wanda had stiffened at the mention of Vision, but squeezed Pepper's hands anyway. Nebula gave her an awkward half-hug, and the Barton children, MJ, Ned, Peter, Shuri and Cassie joined in, making Nebula grimace. Gamora almost laughed at her sisters expression as the other women surrounded them.  
  
"Rhodey." Peppers' feeble call had the Colonel moving from Steve's side, the throng of women parting for him easily, the teenagers and children also letting him reach her.  
"Yes, Pep?"  
"That kid who helped Tony in Tennessee, about ten years ago. What was his name?" Rhodes thought hard, trying to remember what Tony had told him all those years ago.  
"Harley Keener, I think. Why?" Pepper looked at him with red rimmed eyes, one arm going around the group of children and teens who had gathered at her side during Rhodes' thought process. "Find him for me, and invite him to the Cabin would you? He deserves to say goodbye too." Rhodey nodded, and with a small smile at Pepper, walked out of the room to make a few calls.  
"Would you like to be portaled home Ms Potts?" Stephen asked quietly, noting now how all the women had formed a loose cocoon around Pepper.  
"Yes please Doctor Strange." She moved, and all the children and teens let go of her, but followed her as she moved towards the portal Stephen created. The Avengers and Guardians followed her, Steve still carrying Tony, people letting him move to the front with Pepper. As they began to walk, Pepper stopped suddenly. "And it's Mrs Stark." She continued forward, the rest of them following her lead.  
Yes, Stephen thought to himself as Christine took his hand and led them through the portal. Definitely Mrs Stark.


End file.
